that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
That Wrestling Show
"That Wrestling Show" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of That '70s Show, and the fifteenth episode overall. It aired on February 7, 1999. Synopsis Red turns out to be a raucous heckler when he goes to a professional wrestling match with Eric and his friends. Plot The episode starts with Sarah as a Bentley in the basement where Kelso says that he did it with Jackie. After much doubt, the rest of the gang finally sees that he's telling the truth. Because of this, Jackie has been especially nice to Kelso lately. As he said, "She's my love slave". Laurie returns from college because she's got no money, and Red as usual is okay with it and gives her money, while Kitty isn't so enthusiastic. Kitty later finds what appears to be a pair of men's shorts (probably tennis shorts) in Laurie's laundry. After coming upstairs, Red tells Eric to take some overdue books to the library, but he says no. They stay mad at each other for most of the episode. In the Pinciotti household, Midge announces that she wants to start therapy, which later turns her into a feminist (Donna too). After telling Red to spend more time with Eric, he and Eric's friends go to the wrestling match. They take Bob along. At the match, Red admits that he is having a good time, and helps Eric get an autograph. Well, sort of. Bob, in his loneliness, tries to talk to Hyde and Fez, but they won't talk to him until he buys them a beer, which he does eventually. Meanwhile, Midge is invited to a group session with her therapist, but it turns out to be an orgy. Cast Starring *Topher Grace as Eric Forman *Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart *Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso *Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde *Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti *Wilmer Valderrama as Fez *Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman *Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman *Tanya Roberts as Midge Pinciotti *Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti Special Guest Star *Ernie Ladd as Manager Guest Star *Lisa Robin Kelly as Laurie *Jim Turner as Therapist Guest Starring *The Rock as Rocky Johnson ]]*Ken Shamrock as Wrestler #1 Also Starring *Chris Hogan as Therapist #2 *Gene LeBell as Referee Uncredited *Jeff Hardy as Wrestler #2 *Matt Hardy as Wrestler #3 *Terry Turner as Announcer Triva * Most of the bumpers between scenes in this episode are of wrestling media. * Real-life wrestler Rocky Johnson was portrayed by his own son Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, who refrences himself as "the most electrifying man in sports entertainment." Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson eventually left wrestling to pursue an acting career. * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson's real-life Brahma bull tattoo can be seen on his arm, But his father does not sport one in real-life. * In addition to The Rock and Ken Shamrock, this episode features an uncredited appearance from The Hardy Boyz consisting of real-life brothers Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy. * This episode occurs right after Kelso and Jackie "do it" for the first time. The two are seen as much closer and Jackie even acts like his slave. In a future episode in season 5, Hyde claims that Kelso not only was considering dumping her but that they were not talking for a week after doing it. * This episode was reviewed on the fifth episode of the When Wrestlers Act podcast. http://www.whenwrestlersact.com/2014/10/episode-05-that-70s-show-that-wrestling.html * The wrestling promotion featured in this episode, the WWF, was originally the WWWF at the time this episode was supposed to take place. The WWWF was not renamed to the WWF until 1979. *This is the second time in the series that Red talks about killing someone. Photos Category:Kelso Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1